


2 x 0

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aff tá em anonymous, American Football, Anal Sex, Enemies to sex parthers, Hate Sex, Locker Room, Love/Hate, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Sexual Tension, Smut, cdf0, cdflopinhos, lemona ♡, se bem que agora não é mais tão anômimo assim né
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Oh Sehun não queria aceitar o fato de que tinha sido rejeitado por Junmyeon, o quarterback do time rival de sua escola. Talvez só precisasse perder um jogo e ficar a sós com o Kim para saber que a questão era que o quarterback preferia ficar com caras quando sóbrios.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anonymous





	2 x 0

**Author's Note:**

> E aí? hehe, tudo bem?
> 
> Primeiramente gostaria de pedir 'desculpas' pelo anonimato (?) digo, deve ser chato você ler algo de alguém que nem ao menos se identifica como autor, né? Desculpem-me por isso, mas estou meio insegura quanto essa história e, por isso, resolvi manter assim...
> 
> Essa história foi escrita para o Desafio no Twitter do [ Clube dos Flopinhos.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdflopinhos) Obrigada às adms pelos plot e por toda a paciência do mundo ♡
> 
> Quanto à capa, meus sinceros agradecimentos à [ sehunmyeon](https://twitter.com/talentdyo) pelo trabalho maravilhoso. À minha beta, deixo meus agradecimentos pela rapidez, apoio e por ser tão paciente comigo (te adoro linda ♡.)
> 
> E acho que é isso? É, é isso! Boa leitura :)

Oh Sehun  _ odiava _ Kim Junmyeon.

O quarterback da North High School, além de ser o maior adversário do time da escola do Oh, era um cara completamente baixo — nos dois sentidos da palavra. Seus míseros 1,73m de altura exalavam confiança, audácia e o pior de tudo: charme. Era como se, com apenas 18 anos, o Kim fosse capaz de conquistar qualquer um, fosse por atração genuína, fosse para conseguir a vitória de um jogo, e o Oh era a própria prova da capacidade do Kim de fazer isso.

Sinceramente, não se lembrava como ou quando exatamente havia cedido aos encantos de Junmyeon na noite anterior, mas se lembrava muito bem do cheiro de álcool que exalava de ambos os corpos, misturado com aquele perfume caro que só o quarterback usava. Na noite anterior seus beijos eram vorazes, assim como seus toques que exploravam o corpo do Oh sem nenhuma dó, mesmo que sobre os tecidos. Sehun se sentiu completamente derrotado ao ter sido seduzido por aquele cara, mas, agora, o que realmente lhe incomodava era o fato de que não haviam passado das preliminares. Ou melhor: o fato de terem parado apenas porque  _ o Kim _ quis.

Desde então, não deixou de pensar no que havia feito de errado. Algo semelhante ao orgulho estava ferido dentro de si. Por algum acaso beijava mal? Não era gostoso o bastante para dormir com  _ Kim Junmyeon?  _ Mas, afinal, quem era aquele quarterback idiota para desdenhar assim do seu corpo?

Estava louco por uma resposta para cada uma dessas perguntas, mesmo que, na realidade, devesse estar prestando no próximo jogo. Era o dia da semifinal contra o colégio de Junmyeon e faltavam apenas dois minutos para que o jogo acabasse. Seus olhos, um pouco perdidos, ora ou outra caiam sobre o Kim que, diferente de si, parecia bastante tranquilo durante o jogo, nunca perdendo a postura e tampouco cessando as ordens sempre bem ditadas a todos os integrantes do seu time, como sempre fazia. Era como se fosse só mais um jogo pra ele, como se nada tivesse rolado na noite anterior.

O olhar tenso de todos do time, assim como o silêncio do público nas arquibancadas, era um elemento que remetia ao placar empatado entre as duas escolas. Não era surpresa alguma: o capitão do time da East High School sabia bem que o time adversário era tão bom quanto seu próprio. Um empate, normalmente, não agradaria Sehun. Naquele dia em específico, porém, era inevitável, pois seus pensamentos estavam em qualquer lugar, menos no campo.

Parado próximo à linha branca que delimitava o campo, apenas esperando os segundos passarem, o olhar de Sehun se encontrou brevemente com o do Kim, que o encarou por um mísero segundo, que poderia jurar ter sido o mais longo de toda sua vida. Os olhos castanhos escuro com a atenção completamente em si, os cabelos ruivos suados escondidos no capacete preto que ele usava, aqueles lábios finos… Caramba, o que não daria para tê-los novamente? Sentiu um aperto no peito ao vê-los se curvarem sutilmente para cima, resultando num sorriso ingênuo que fez Sehun ficar levemente atônico. Sabia que não deveria se sentir assim por um cara que claramente o havia rejeitado na noite anterior, mas como evitaria isso se Kim Junmyeon era _ fodidamente _ gostoso?

O Oh nunca ponderou muito sobre ter  _ pegada  _ ou não. Na verdade, antes daquele dia, ele tinha certeza de que beijava bem e que sabia bem onde colocar as mãos no momento do beijo — e achava-se igualmente bom no que viria a seguir. Entretanto, depois daquela rejeição, tudo o que preenchia seus pensamentos era o questionamento clássico: onde havia errado?

Então, sentiu raiva de Junmyeon por deixá-lo naquele conflito interno irritante e frustrante.

No fundo, sabia que aquilo não passava de puro orgulho e narcisismo, assim como sabia que aquela reflexão não deveria ter sido feita naquela hora, naquele momento, naquele instante do jogo. Pois foi exatamente por causa dela que, distraído, o quarterback da East High School deixou que o time adversário avançasse, diante de si, sobre o gramado à sua esquerda e lhe derrubasse num movimento brusco que levou seu corpo sem equilíbrio ao chão. Quando Sehun ergueu os olhos, a visão não poderia ser pior: o  _ running back _ do time adversário marcava exatos 6 pontos sobre a linha branca presente no gramado verde do campo, enquanto o  _ quarterback _ do time comemorava a vitória atrás dele. 

_ Touchdown!  _

Sehun enrijeceu o maxilar e apertou os olhos ao ouvir a comemoração estridente da torcida da North High, a derrota lhe parecendo duplamente ridícula. 

— 1 x 0 para a North High School! — Kim Jongdae, o representante do comitê de eventos da escola e interlocutor do jogo, gritou, encerrando a partida.

Se antes Sehun estava irritado, agora isso era pouco para expressar o que ele sentia.

Apesar de ter encerrado o jogo com um sorriso, evidentemente desonesto, no rosto e proclamado o usual discurso de capitão que sempre dava aos demais integrantes do time, o Oh estava longe de satisfeito com aquele resultado. Não pelo fato do time adversário ser tão potente quanto o dele, mas pelo fato de sentir que a vitória do time adversário — mais especificamente dizendo, a vitória de Junmyeon — devia-se excepcionalmente à sua distração em jogo, esta presente graças àquele maldito sorriso.

Tudo aquilo graças àquele maldito sorriso.

— Merda! — Sehun gritou, ouvindo o som de sua própria voz fazer eco em toda a sala dos armários. Havia recém dispensado os demais integrantes do time e, por isso, encontrava-se sozinho junto a suas frustrações e vários pensamentos sobre como poderia ter evitado a derrota para a North High. Estava frustrado com aquilo e com certeza seria algo que preencheria sua cabeça por mais alguns dias; talvez do mesmo jeito que Junmyeon estava preenchendo há pouco.

— Ow, calma lá capitão. — A voz de Luhan foi dirigida a ele, impedindo que o Oh socasse o armário à sua frente. O chinês havia saído do chuveiro com um sorriso no rosto, quase como se não tivesse se importado nem um pouco com a derrota. — Os caras falaram que foi só um jogo, não falaram? Então, relaxe. Ganhando ou não, nós jogamos bem.

Aquela abordagem dócil da parte do Han, porém, fez Sehun estranhar o comportamento do amigo. Não era usual que ele fosse tão gentil consigo. Assistiu o chinês retirar a camisa ao seu lado e pegar outra dentro do armário e, em seguida, olhando o moreno por cima do ombro como se não estivesse fazendo nada de anormal ali, indagou:

— Que cara de peixe morto é essa, cara? — Por fim, riu baixinho da expressão de "peixe morto" presente no rosto de Sehun.

— Não sei, tô te achando estranho. Desde quando você é tão… simpático?

O Tight End do time riu um pouco mais alto com aquilo. De fato, não negaria que havia algo por trás de sua abordagem gentil naquele dia, só não esperava que Sehun fosse notar tão rápido.

— Bom… o bonitão  _ aqui _ conseguiu marcar de dar uns amassos em _ Zhang Yixing _ na festa de hoje. — Fez questão de encher o peito com a menção do nome do _ Wide receiver _ do time adversário, cheio de orgulho. Sehun, por sua vez, revirou os olhos com a menção do nome do jogador.

O simples fato de Yixing ser o melhor amigo de Junmyeon já revirava seu estômago. Isso, claro, não passou despercebido pelo Han, que riu sorriu ao perceber o rosto irritado de Sehun com a simples menção de alguém que, de alguma forma, lembrava-o do capitão.

— Nossa, essa cara é ainda pior que a outra. Volte para o peixe morto, por favor. — Ele disse com humor enquanto colocava a camiseta branca, mas Sehun revirou os olhos. — Cacete, mas você tá  _ azedo _ , hein? Não vai nem comemorar por mim?

— Ah sim,  _ parabéns _ — disse, totalmente sarcástico, retirando o uniforme e o jogando de qualquer jeito no armário de aço.

O amigo estava, evidentemente, com o pior dos humores e o chinês detestava quando ele descontava aquilo nos demais, como fazia no atual momento. Aquele era um defeito pertinente no Oh e não importava quantas vezes fosse avisado sobre o quão  _ escroto _ era ser assim, ele não o ouvia.

— Manda a real, você não tá assim porque a gente perdeu, não é? — O Han soltou, notando o Oh voltar a atenção para si no instante seguinte, com o cenho franzido e a boca retorcida. — Qual é a desse mau humor? Não é a primeira vez que perdemos pra North High.

Sehun simplesmente riu ironicamente da fala do amigo, como se aquela pergunta fosse uma piada. 

— E só por não ser a primeira vez que você acha que eu não vou me irritar? — rebateu, também abrindo o seu armário, de onde tirou um refil de desodorante. — Você acha que eu tenho cara de palhaço pra continuar sorrindo enquanto a gente perde pra esses caras e o líder deles fica rindo da minha cara? 

Com aquela fala, foi inevitável que o chinês soltasse uma risada baixa, como se tivesse entendido, antes do próprio Oh, o verdadeiro motivo dele ter ficado tão irritado com a derrota.

— Qual a graça?

— Acho que entendi o que rolou. — Luhan concluiu, fechando a porta do armário com um sorriso no rosto.

— Entendeu o quê? — Agora Sehun tinha a atenção toda direcionada ao Lu. A sobrancelha marcada evidenciando a confusão e hostilidade presente no tom.

— Que na real você só tá puto desse jeito porque o  _ bonitão _ te negou uma foda. 

E, mesmo que o Lu não previsse, aquelas palavras atingiram o Oh em cheio, fazendo com que sua expressão confusa passasse a representar fúria em questão de segundos. Sehun era do tipo que tinha um orgulho intocável e ouvir aquilo, logo quando sua mente ainda tentava processar o porquê de estar tão irritado com tudo e todos, havia sido o cúmulo para si.

No entanto, daquela vez, ele simplesmente se apoiou na porta do armário aberto e respirou fundo. Irritar-se tanto com pouco só daria ainda mais razão para o melhor amigo que, agora, estava fazendo mau uso das informações que o Oh lhe dera antes do jogo.

— Eu não vou te responder — disse, por fim, passando o desodorante como se o Han nem estivesse ali.

Sehun sabia que, no fundo, Luhan não estava dizendo nada além da verdade. Apesar de, sim, estar se sentindo irritado e culpado pela derrota do grupo, tinha ciência de que o real motivo de toda aquela frustração era puramente o capitão do time adversário. Não sabia bem dizer se era o fato dele ter transformado a mente do Oh uma bagunça da noite para o dia ou se era porque temia que o que acontecera na noite anterior só tivesse como objetivo distraí-lo no dia seguinte. 

Se pensasse melhor, (não) admitiria: a verdadeira raiz de tudo aquilo era sim o fato dele ter negado a foda.

— Quem cala consente... — Luhan caçoou baixinho, recebendo um desodorante voador em sua direção quase que instantaneamente, o que o fez se virar em reflexo. — Ô, parô. Essa porra machuca, sabia?

— Então para de falar merda, _ idiota _ — vociferou antes de voltar a procurar pela camiseta limpa no cubículo metálico.

— Não fui eu quem ficou quinze minutos perguntando pro  _ idiota  _ do melhor amigo se beijava mal só por causa de um cara que feriu o orgulho  _ intocável _ do quarterback da East High. — O Lu disse com um sorriso, esperando o pior. Porém, a única coisa que recebeu foi o olhar fuzilante do Oh, que ainda usava o pouco de paciência restante em si para não acabar com a cara de Luhan ali mesmo. Se Sehun pudesse, jogaria o capacete na cara do melhor amigo.

— Cara, dá pra você calar a boca?

— E você calou a boca quando veio se queixar sobre o bonitão? — O Han soltou, por fim, o que jogou o resto de paciência que o Oh tinha no lixo. Num reflexo, Sehun saiu de perto do seu armário e puxou o amigo pela gola, claramente irritado com aquelas brincadeirinhas que, normalmente, não o irritavam tanto, mas que, naquele dia em específico, estavam tornando aquele diálogo insuportável. 

Assim que Sehun o segurou pela camisa, Luhan simplesmente sorriu, mesmo que provavelmente fosse levar um soco ou alguma demonstração de violência devido a sua azucrinação. O rosto vermelho de Sehun exalava raiva, enquanto o Lu se sentia completamente vingado pelo fato de ter tratado o amigo do mesmo jeito que ele o havia tratado quando apaixonou-se por um dos veteranos no ano passado. E, mesmo que o Tight End estivesse prestes a usar os braços para para qualquer movimento do Oh — mesmo que a posição ainda não fosse a mais favorável —, nada veio, pois algo conseguiu a atenção de ambos antes que alguma atitude fosse tomada ali.

— Acho que a violência na escola é algo que deveria ser novamente colocado em pauta, não acham? — O rapaz ruivo, com a camisa 01 do time da North High, apareceu alguns metros atrás do Oh, atravessando os bancos entre os chuveiros e os armários para chegar ao seu lado. Ele sorriu para Luhan e, logo, virou o rosto para o Oh, com as mãos sobre a cintura. — Um capitão agredindo assim um pobre Tight End do seu próprio time? Cadê sua dignidade, hein, bonitão? Deixou no meu quarto junto com a sua meia de cachorrinho?

Naquele momento o rosto de Sehun esquentou pelo menos cinco graus acima do ideal; aquela fala, aquela voz. Apesar de ter acabado de descobrir onde havia deixado a sua meia de cachorrinho, era inevitável sentir o sangue ferver com o tom barítono que falava consigo. Virou-se na direção daquele que apertava seu ombro direito e se deparou com a maldita figura de Kim Junmyeon. Seus olhos castanhos o olhavam com certo humor enquanto os cabelos ruivos exalavam um cheiro de sabonete barato, provavelmente devido a ducha que tomara depois do jogo daquela tarde. Os fios pregados à testa na visão próxima que o Oh estava tendo eram, particularmente, o detalhe mais atraente no Kim naquele momento.

Definitivamente o que mais odiava nele.

— Cuida do seu time,  _ quarterback imbecil. _

— Você me chamou de  _ quarterback gostoso _ da última vez que nos vimos — disse, dando um sorrisinho, vendo o rosto de Sehun ficar ainda mais vermelho. — Se está querendo bater nele por causa de mim, bata em mim.

— E quem disse que é por causa de você? — Sehun questionou, com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

— Bom, digamos que o barulho do desodorante que você jogou no seu amiguinho, caindo no chão, foi meio alto. — Apontou para o recipiente no canto da sala, mordendo o lábio superior.

Desse modo, Sehun soltou Luhan, que segurava a risada. Liberto, ele saiu de fininho da sala, recebendo uma piscadinha do Kim mais velho. Oh Sehun odiava o fato de Junmyeon conhecer literalmente todo mundo daquela escola e, como se não bastasse, dele se dar bem com todos — menos consigo.

— Tá bravo porque perderam, é, Oh? — provocou assim que Luhan os deixou a sós. Numa tentativa falsa de consolo, ele levou a destra às costas do Oh, fazendo um carinho sutil ali. — Sabe, nem é tão ruim… Afinal, vocês perderam na  _ North High,  _ uma das melhores escolas da capital, né?

Em resposta, o Oh simplesmente se virou, retirando a mão do rapaz de seu ombro num movimento brusco, quase como se ele estivesse com alguma doença contagiosa. Em seguida, ele voltou ao armário e retirou uma camiseta limpa dali, passando a ignorar a existência do Kim. Junmyeon só pôde rir daquilo.

— Olha aqui, Oh… Agora, falando sério, eu vim falar com você sobre…

— Não temos nada para conversar sobre ontem. — Ele cortou seco, como se o orgulho falasse mais alto que a curiosidade de saber o porquê de Junmyeon estar ali.

Em resposta, Junmyeon franziu o cenho. De fato, tinha ciência do temperamento do Oh e do seu jeito um tanto  _ passivo agressivo,  _ mas naquela situação ele parecia particularmente irritado ou chateado com algo. Algo este que Junmyeon não fazia a mínima ideia do que era, mas algo lhe dizia que estava relacionado a noite anterior.

— Tem certeza?

A pergunta fez Sehun revirar os olhos, irritado. Na verdade, aquela situação em si o deixava irritado: Junmyeon agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido e trazendo à tona uma conversa sobre a noite anterior sendo que claramente o Kim havia ficado com o Oh apenas por interesse  _ técnicos. _

_ Um completo babaca. _

— Você realmente vai dar uma de galãzinho em cima de mim, Kim? — Acabou dizendo, acompanhado de um riso debochado. Estava irritado. — Quer conversar sobre o quê de ontem? De como você foi baixo a ponto de me seduzir só para ganhar o jogo de hoje?

E, com isso, Junmyeon desmanchou de imediato a cara que tinha anteriormente, transformando-a numa expressão confusa e, em seguida, irritada. Não podia acreditar em como o Oh cogitava uma ação daquelas da sua parte. Era totalmente antiético e contra os valores do Kim, de modo a ofendê-lo, se permitia-se dizer.

— Calma aí. — Quebrou o silêncio com uma voz falsamente risonha. — Você acha mesmo que a gente precisa _ seduzir  _ o capitão do time de vocês pra ganhar, é isso mesmo?

Sehun bufou, como se fosse óbvio que era aquele o plano deles. Estava começando a ficar irritado com o jeito que Junmyeon se fazia desentendido.

— Junmyeon, eu não só  _ acho _ , eu tenho  _ certeza _ . Seu time é tão fraco que teve que recorrer ao capitão para que ele pudesse achar um jeito de distrair os jogadores do meu time. Você não tem vergonha?

A expressão de Junmyeon se enfureceu no mesmo momento em que ele ouviu todas aquelas palavras serem cuspidas para si. A pele sutilmente avermelhada estava quente e tinha algumas veias sobressaltando sobre a testa. Seus punhos estavam cerrados ao lado do corpo e ele precisou respirar fundo umas três vezes para não espancar a cara de Sehun ali mesmo. Ainda que o Oh estivesse sendo completamente babaca, não achava que ele valia o seu estresse. Afinal, ele nunca soube perder.

— Só pode ser uma piada. — Ele murmurou, deixando um sorriso sarcástico tomar seu rosto, que logo se virou em direção ao do Oh. — Ouça aqui, quarterback, você não tem mais dez aninhos para tentar culpar os outros pela  _ sua  _ incapacidade de liderança. Deixe o meu time fora disso.

A ênfase no pronome foi acompanhada do indicador do Kim sobre o peito alheio, que pressionou com força a pele exposta do mais alto, este que o encarava de cima, sentindo o coração acelerar por ódio ao ouvir aquelas palavras. 

—  _ Minha _ incapacidade de liderança, Kim Junmyeon? — O deboche era presente na fala de ambos naquela sala, deixando o clima ainda mais pesado enquanto trocavam palavras ácidas e sorrisos falsos. — Não fui eu que me submeti a uma situação ridícula como a de ontem só para conseguir ganhar o jogo de hoje. Um líder que prefere sabotar o adversário ao invés de treinar seu time como uma pessoa decente… Você é tão baixo cara, quase uma  _ putinh... _

Ao ouvir o  _ xingamento _ saindo sem pudor nenhum da boca do Oh, Junmyeon empurrou com força seu corpo contra o armário, provocando um baque alto pelo eco da sala. Em seguida, ele levou a mão à mandíbula do Oh e a segurou com força, virando o rosto do rapaz enfurecido em sua direção.

— Não me chame por esse nome quando a única  _ putinha  _ aqui é você, seu desgraçado. — Junmyeon estava furioso, pois até então havia engolido todos os desaforos direcionados ao seu time, mas achar que ele realmente era comparável a algo daquele tipo era demais. — O idiota e  _ baixo _ que quis transar bêbado aqui era você, não eu.

— E qual a diferença de fazer isso bêbado ou sóbrio? Eu queria, cacete! — O Oh soltou, fazendo as sobrancelhas do Kim se descontrairem no momento em que viu seu rosto ficar vermelho. Era por isso que ele estava falando tudo aquilo?

Não era possível.

— Calma. — Junmyeon franziu o cenho, afrouxando o aperto de seu punho e segurando a risada ao considerar aquela possibilidade. Não conseguia acreditar no fato de que todos aqueles insultos se deviam ao orgulho machucado do Oh. — Você está…  _ assim _ porque eu não te comi ontem?

— Ha! — Soltou o início de uma risada, virando o rosto para que não encarasse o Kim nos olhos. Estava vermelho. — Até parece Kim. Você nem é tudo isso, abaixa essa bola.

E, então, o Kim apoiou o braço sobre a superfície do armário ao lado daquele que as costas do Oh estavam pressionadas, deixando a testa pousar ali para esconder a risada que segurava com aquela situação. Agora tudo fazia sentido. Sehun vinha pensado naquilo durante o jogo e por isso estava tão aéreo no último tempo.

— Do que você está rindo, Kim? — O Oh perguntou inquieto, empurrando o corpo alheio de si, que quase caiu sobre o banco entre os armários e os chuveiros atrás deles. 

— Meu deus, eu não consigo acreditar… — Ele dizia entre risadas, encostando-se no armário ao lado. — Cara, quantos anos você tem? Oito?

Irritado com o comentário, foi o Oh quem segurou a camiseta do quarterback daquela vez, erguendo-o até que ficasse da sua altura.

— Ah, vai me bater agora, é? — O Kim questionou sorridente. Agora que sabia que tudo aquilo não se passava de um monte de mentiras criadas pelas vozes da cabeça do Oh, achava a situação inteira uma graça.

Antes que Sehun pudesse responder, Junmyeon simplesmente levou ambas mãos às coxas do Oh, trocando de posições de modo que pressionasse seu corpo contra o armário mais uma vez, mas, dessa vez, usando o seu como objeto pressionador.

— Sinceramente, prefiro que seja eu quem bata em você… — sussurrou próximo ao ouvido do Oh, segundos antes de deixar um tapa sobre a bunda do quarterback, que arrepiou ao sentir a mão forte pressionar o volume com força, enquanto Junmyeon sorria para si.

Naquele segundo, as pernas do Oh se tornaram automaticamente bambas, sendo elas exploradas por cima da bermuda pelas mãos de Junmyeon, que subiam e desciam enquanto ele iniciava beijos pela extensão de seu pescoço. O ar, repentinamente, havia se tornado escasso para Sehun. E aquilo só piorou quando o Kim passou a movimentar seu baixo ventre contra o dele, de modo que pudesse sentir sua rigidez mesmo que sobre as roupas que separavam a pele de ambos.

—  _ Ah… _ — O Oh inclinou a cabeça para trás, sentindo a pressão do corpo do Kim sobre o seu pau de modo impiedoso. — Cacete, Junmyeon...

Em seguida, teve os lábios calados pelo Kim, que o beijou de maneira pouco delicada, explorando sua boca enquanto puxava os tecidos do Oh para longe de seu corpo, não tardando em despí-lo, essa sendo a única razão pela qual parou de beijá-lo — além da procura por fôlego após aquele beijo sedento.

Assim que o fez, Sehun o puxou pela camiseta, desfazendo-se dela com pressa para que pudesse enfim apreciar a cena do peito desnudo de Junmyeon enquanto se aproximava dele, sentindo o calor exalar de sua pele amorenada. O Kim, por sua vez, limitou-se em umedecer os lábios com a cena do corpo do Oh vestido apenas de sua cueca, que mostrava claramente um molhado sobre o tecido.

— Já está molhado, Oh? — provocou-o, levando a destra ao pau coberto do quarterback, que arfou em resposta. — Pra quem deveria  _ ‘abaixar a bola’ _ eu tô bem, hein?

— Cala boca, Kim. — Ele respondeu, colocando a mão sobre a destra de Junmyeon, de modo que ele guiasse os movimentos dela para cima e para baixo. — Vai logo com isso.

— Você fez um escândalo por causa de ontem e acha mesmo que agora eu vou só bater uma punheta pra você? — questionou com uma risada, virando o corpo do Oh, para que ele ficasse de costas para o mais velho. O rosto pressionado contra o frio do aço dos armários do vestiário, enquanto o tecido que ainda o cobria era retirado pelas mãos de Junmyeon com pressa. Com a bunda exposta, Sehun estava prestes a indagar o porquê daquela fala quando sentiu algo gelado invadi-lo, sendo inevitável o gemido que saiu de seus lábios.

Naquele instante, Sehun não se preocupou com o fato de que Junmyeon tinha um sachê de lubrificante no bolso quando foi falar consigo, tampouco com o fato de que qualquer um poderia pegá-los ali a qualquer hora. Naquele instante, a única coisa que pôde sentir foi um arrepio percorrer toda sua espinha com os dois dedos que lhe invadiam e retiravam de si, sons incompreensíveis enquanto o Kim deixava beijos sobre a superfície de seu ombro.

— Geme o meu nome,  _ quarterback _ . — Ele sussurrou próximo do ouvido do Oh, explorando o interior até encontrar o ponto que fez Sehun gemer mais alto, arqueando as sobrancelhas em resposta ao achado. 

— Junmy… Ah… — Sehun pouco tentava resistir ao Kim. Seu peito subindo de maneira não ritmada para cima e para baixo cada vez que os dedos de Junmyeon estocavam aquele ponto em específico. — Junmyeon…

Sem esperar uma confirmação da parte do Oh, Junmyeon inseriu um terceiro dedo ali, fazendo as costas do rapaz arquearem, ação seguida de um gemido alto.

— Cacete, Junmyeon… — soltou, enquanto rebolava sobre os dedos de maneira sedenta. Dali, escorria parte do líquido que o Kim havia colocado em seu interior. Sehun era quente e aparentemente sensível, e Junmyeon gostava disso. — Ah...

Ouvir seu nome sendo proferido de jeito tão pecaminoso quanto aquele foi o cúmulo para Junmyeon. Rapidamente, ele retirou as mãos dali e, com pressa, desfez-se da bermuda que usava. Habilmente, ele abriu a embalagem da camisinha com a boca antes de colocá-la e, enfim, permitiu que a glande encostasse na entrada de Sehun.

Quando se colocou inteiro no interior alheio, Sehun teve que morder o lábio inferior para que não soltasse mais um gemido sôfrego. Dentro de si, o pau grosso não era tão incômodo quanto ele pensou que seria, de modo que não tardou para conseguir rebolar sobre ele, ato acompanhado pelo sorriso do Kim, que se inclinou para frente aumentar a velocidade das investidas instantaneamente.

— _ Sehun… _ Você é tão apertado… — A voz rouca do Kim soou baixo enquanto ele estocava Sehun, levando a mão até o seu pau ao percebê-lo extremamente necessitado. A glande alheia estava completamente molhada pelo pré-gozo, o que só facilitou para que o Kim deslizasse os dedos por ali, massageando a superfície rosada enquanto ouvia o Oh gemer cada vez mais alto. O pau latejava na mão do Kim, ao mesmo tempo que os movimentos em seu interior só o deixavam mais próximo do ápice.

À medida que se sentia mais necessitado, Sehun empinava um pouco mais a bunda para que Junmyeon o penetrasse mais facilmente, deixando as investidas mais prazerosas. O único som presente no vestuário era o do atrito entre as peles junto da voz bagunçada de ambos, completamente entregues ao prazer contra a superfície do armário daquele cômodo.

E, com uma das mãos segurando o quadril de Sehun enquanto a outra ainda o masturbava, Junmyeon o puxou com força contra si, gemendo alto ao se desfazer dentro da camisinha, mesmo assim não parando com os movimentos até o outro também atingir seu próprio orgasmo. A destra teve o ritmo ainda mais acelerado ao ouvir aquela vogal ser proferida tão repetidamente, como se sinalizasse a Junmyeon o quanto estava de se desfazer igualmente.

—  _ Ah, porra!  _ — Sehun, por fim, soltou, arqueando as costas enquanto se desfazia na mão do Kim, que agora estava cheia do gozo do Oh. 

Estavam ambos com a respiração desregulada e com o corpo extremamente suado. O corpo nu exalando cheiro de sexo enquanto eles tentavam recuperar o fôlego, ainda naquela posição.

E o Oh pouco notou quando Junmyeon se retirou de si e colocou a bermuda do time de volta, caminhando em direção do corpo nu apoiado sobre os armários, ainda se recuperando do êxtase de a pouco. Sehun poderia estar exausto naquela posição, mas não se arrependia nem um pouco do que havia acabado de fazer, nem que aquilo significasse ter que lidar com o ego inflado do capitão do time adversário.

— Espero te encontrar na próxima final,  _ quarterback.  _

Ouviu o sussurro próximo à sua orelha, assim que a silhueta alheia voltou a se aproximar de si, pouco antes de caminhar até a porta e sair dali, com um sorriso vitorioso que Sehun adoraria dizer que gostaria de espancar. Porém, na verdade, queria mesmo era ver aquele sorriso mais uma vez contra sua pele — o tempo até a próxima temporada parecendo muito longo agora.

Junmyeon podia até ser  _ baixo _ , nos dois sentidos da palavra. Mas, como Sehun não era um esporte, seus golpes  _ baixos _ valiam ponto.

2 x 0 para Kim Junmyeon.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Eu não sou a melhor pessoa com pwp mas é isso galera obrigada por terem lido até aqui 🤙  
> (comentários e coraçõezinhos sempre são apreciados.)


End file.
